According to You
by LoveRossLynch0307
Summary: Ally is with Dallas but is he really treating her the way she deserves to be treated? Based off of According to you by Orthania.


**Hi guys :…( I'm watching Lion King. My contacts are getting blurry….so my eyes are watering. They're not tears or anything…pssht what? Oh who am I kidding I'm like balling my eyes out right now. Oh and this story isn't really that good. I had to repeat some parts since I wanted to do most of the song**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, According to You by Orthania (which you should probably listen to while reading this story) or anything you may recognize, such as Winnie the Pooh, Mickey Mouse, or Toy Story :)**

**According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right.**

"God Ally! Just give it to me!" Dallas took the guitar out of my hand. He tried to fix it, only to have the neck snap under the pressure of his grip.

"Do you have to be so stupid? You can't do anything right!" With that, he stormed out of the room. I tried going after him, but he slammed the door behind him.

"She's so useless." I heard his muffled voice through the door. He must be talking to one of his friends.

I sunk down to my knees. He's right. I am useless.

**According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind.**

Dallas looked at me pointedly. "Just pick one!" he growled.

I rolled my eyes. "We've only been here a few minutes, Dallas!" I tapped my chin. "I'll have the Cesar salad, please." The server nodded politely and hurried to the back of the restaurant.

She came back soon after with our entrées. "Here you go, ma'am, sir. Will that be all?"

I looked down at my salad, disappointedly. "Uh, could I get a different salad? This one seems to be a little…spoiled." The waitress grabbed my plate and rushed to the back.

"Sorry for your inconvenience." She exclaimed as she placed a new salad in front of me. I grinned at the sight of my delicious new salad. She zoomed to another table, picking up glasses and plates on the way.

"You're so hard to please Ally. For once, will you be happy with what you get?" Dallas complained with an eye roll.

I groaned and continued eating; ignoring the snide comments he sent my way.

**I'm a mess in a dress can't show up on time even if it would save my life according to you, according to you…**

"Ally! What the hell are you wearing?" Dallas boomed. I looked down at my tight dress and adjusted it.

"What's wrong with it?" I questioned. It may be a little short, but not as short compared to the dresses, if you want to call them that; I think of them more as shirts, other girls are wearing.

"And look at your hair. Come on Ally! You're just a mess in a dress. You didn't even show up on time! Ally, the club opened at 7:00. It's 8:30 now. Do you want to mess this up for me?" Dallas pushed past by, leaving me standing in front of the club, mouth wide open.

I fixed my hair and trudged into Dallas's new club "Miami Heat". I could have told him that I was helping out at the local shelter, and I needed to stay late. He wouldn't have cared though. It would have gone in one ear and out the other. He stills pictures me as the irresponsible girlfriend he got stuck with.

**But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible; he can't get me out of his head.**

"Hey Ally!" My best friend shouted, running up to me. He pulled me into his arms and spun me around.

"Hey Austin," I said glumly.

He raised his eyebrow and put me down. "What's wrong, Ally-Cat?"

I sighed. "Nothing…just Dallas being Dallas."

Austin tensed up. "What did he say?" he growled.

I debated telling him for a moment, but soon did. "The usual. A mess in a dress, difficult, useless, stupid. Same old same old." A tear slipped from my eye.

Austin wiped it away with his thumb and grabbed my hand. "Allyson Dawson, you are in no way any of those things. You're beautiful, incredible, and I must admit it. Sometimes, I can't get you out of my head. I think about the way you laugh. The way you smile. Remember Ally, you're perfect, just the way you are. Don't let anybody, especially Dallas, tell you different."

**According to him, I'm funny irresistible; everything he ever wanted.**

I knocked on the door, bouncing from foot to foot. I got a new guitar in the store, which I owned now, and I wanted to show Austin. "Austin! Open up!" It was 10:00 in the morning, so he was probably still asleep.

The door creaked open, reveling a groggy Austin. My jaw dropped as I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Hey Als. What's up?" Austin yawned and pulled me inside, closing the door behind me.

"Oh…nothing…just that I got a new guitar at the store!" I squealed. Austin grinned and wrapped his arms around me.

"That's great Als! Can I use it at my next concert?"

I nodded and his smile grew wider. We stayed in our hug for a while, only stopping when we noticed how close we were.

"Sorry…" I whispered.

He tilted my chin up and looked me in the eyes. "I'm not."

I tilted my head and was about to ask him what he meant, when he crashed his lips onto mine. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

My eyes widened. "Why do you like me? According to Dallas, I'm worthless." I questioned.

He gasped. "Worthless? Anything but it! Ally, you're funny, irresistible, everything I've ever wanted. You're perfect to me, Als. And, I love you more than anything else in this world."

**Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I have to lose.**

Austin and I walked around the park, holding hands. Austin pulled me over to the ice cream truck, ordering a chocolate (1) cone and a cup of fruity mint swirl. As we were walking away, I noticed a brunette sitting on the park bench closest to us.

"Dallas." I whispered

He spun around, eyes wide. "Ally." He growled.

Austin stepped in front of me, protectively. "Hey Dallas."

"Oh Austin. You could do so much better than her. You're wasting your time."

Austin chuckled. "Oh Dallas, you want to know what wasting your time is. Spending every minute, of everyday, telling Ally how worthless she was, when really, she is the most amazing girl you will ever get the chance to be with." With that, Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I looked at the shocked settling on his features and smiled. Breaking up with Dallas was the smartest thing I could've ever done.

**He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you.**

"Leave her alone Dallas." Austin boomed. He shot Dallas the toughest look he could muster, which I admit sent chills down my spine.

"Come on Austin! Dump her sorry butt and I'll get you a real girl."

"How can a girl get realer than Ally? Sorry Dallas, but I'm perfect here with her."

Dallas snickered. "Why are you even into her? She's not pretty, she's so stupid, hell she is just a waste of space."

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Dallas was on the floor and Austin was standing above him, rubbing his knuckles. "Say something else like that about her. I dare you. Oh, and you want to know why I'm into Ally? She's absolutely beautiful, people don't get any smarter than her, and in no way is she a waste of space. I'm into her for everything you said she's not."

**According to you, I'm boring, I'm moody, and you can't take me any place.**

I plopped down onto the couch and buried my face in my book. Dallas strutted down the steps and to the front door. "Where are you going?" I questioned.

"Out."

"Can you be more specific?" I asked.

"God Ally!" He groaned. "I'm going to the club with the guys."

I nodded and hopped up off of the couch. "Could…I maybe come?" I spoke, shyly.

Dallas chuckled, but stopped when he saw the serious look on my face. "Oh Ally, no. You're way to boring."

A tear slipped from my eye, but I wiped it away. "See Ally? You get so moody. I can't take you anywhere without you going from happy to sad or tired to angry. Just sit down and be your usual boring self."

**According to you, I suck at telling jokes, because I always give it away.**

"And so the guy was like "Hey you! Get off my lawn!"…oh wait, that's the end. Let me re-start." I told Dallas, and all of his friends.

Dallas gave me a nasty look and said, "No thanks Ally. You suck at telling jokes." All of his friends snickered and smirked at me. The only one who actually laughed at my joke was my best friend, Austin. He placed his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. His face turned red, causing me to laugh too. In the end, both of us were holding our stomachs, laughing like maniacs.

"And he was like…get…off…my…lawn!" Austin panted. He went to take a sip of his drink, but ended up knocking it over. Right onto Dallas's lap.

"You idiot!" Dallas screeched.

"Hey!" I shouted. "He's not an idiot!"

Dallas looked at me, his eyes darkening. "Stay out of this, you worthless piece of trash."

Austin lunged across the table and slammed his fist into Dallas's cheek. "I told you not to call her that again. Come on Ally, let's go." Austin grabbed my hand and led me out of the restaurant.

**According to me, you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right.**

"You know what Dallas? I'm sick of you calling me useless? You want to know what I think? You're the stupid one. You're useless. You can't do anything right! How does it feel Dallas? To be called worthless? You made me feel like that…every single day. Do you know how much you hurt me? Every day, I died a little inside, because of you! That's over now. I'm done with you, and all of your stupid comments. We're over Dallas. Don't think of talking to me, ever again." I stood up and strutted out of the room, my head high.

**But according to him, I'm beautiful incredible, he can't get me out of his head.**

"Do you, Austin Monica Moon, take Allyson Marie Dawson (2) to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health. Till death do you part?" the pastor looked at Austin, awaiting his answer.

"I do." Austin responded, a grin plastered on his face.

"Austin, would you care to share your vows?" the pastor questioned.

Austin nodded and grabbed my hand. "Ally, since the first day we met, ten years ago, I knew I loved you. I could tell right away when I laid eyes on you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You're beautiful. Incredible. I can't get you out of my head, no matter how hard I try. Not like I would ever want to."

**According to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted.**

"Ally, I love you more than Mickey loves Minnie. More than Pooh loves honey, or Woody loves Jessie. You're the funniest girl I've ever had the pleasure to meet. Ally, you're irresistible. You're everything I, or any other guy, has ever wanted. Als, will you do me the honor, and let me spend the rest of my life with you?" Austin was beginning to tear up, so his voice cracked at the end.

I nodded, biting back tears.

**Everything is opposite I don't feel like stopping it baby tell me what I've got to lose.**

"You may now kiss the bride." The pastor exclaimed. Austin grabbed my waist and dipped me, crashing his lips onto mine. We could hear cheers and whistles coming from our friends and family. Austin and I ran hand and hand down the aisle. We hopped into the limo and relaxed in our seats.

"This is the happiest day, of my life." Austin breathed out, kissing me once more.

**He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you**

**According to you!**

**Hurray! That's it guys! I'm actually pretty happy how it turned out! Except for the end maybe…I don't know if you guys could tell or not but Austin and Ally were at their weddingJ I couldn't think of a story part for the last two lines so I just put them there! Yeah! Haha please review! I love your guys input, even if it's as simple as "Good story"! Loving Ross Lynch as always….LoveRossLynch0307! Stay Rossome! **

**(1) I didn't know what flavor Austin would like so I just put chocolate…since my favorite flavor is chocolate…and in my mind Ross and I are like meant to be together…so I put he liked chocolateJ**

**(2) I forgot what Ally's middle name is so I just stuck with a basic one…Marie!**

**Stay Rossome guys!**


End file.
